


special

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, im rotting from all the sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: its seven a.m; and it’s a special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> little keo drabble

its seven a.m; and it’s a special day.

taekwoon stirs from his sleep, aided with loving warmth from the radiant sun, peeking through the gap of their room’s parted curtains. his gaze first lands on a head of fluffy honey blonde hair; _jaehwan’s_ , a smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he sighs contentedly, burying his face into many soft soft strands, inhaling— the earthy smell of skin and shower foam clouding his senses.

taekwoon tightens his arms— around jaehwan’s middle, hugs close the younger’s smaller, softer, sleep warmed body; warm waves of feelings of love and affection surging from the core of his heart as jaehwan squirms a little, soft body stretching underneath the loving grip of taekwoon’s arms. jaehwan makes a high pitched little whine as he yawns unabashedly. a confused sounding, “ _hyung?”_

jaehwan shifts in taekwoon’s grip so the two are now facing each other. he winces a little and blinks (cutely) sleepily at the sudden flash of bright sunlight in his eyes, before finally catching the adoring smile on taekwoon’s face.

it’s a special day.

it’s jaehwan’s turn to smile this time, taekwoon melting at the sight of the many soft wrinkles of skin framing the crescents of jaehwan’s shining eyes, the subtle stretch of his soft, rose tinted mouth. the cool skin of taekwoon’s palm meets the sleep-warmed skin of jaehwan’s cheek, thumb stroking gentle, loving circles into soft flesh.

 _“taekwoon hyung,”_ jaehwan says again, curling in upon himself and nuzzling into the warm crook of taekwoon’s neck, his broad chest. jaehwan slips an arm underneath the elder, cuddling taekwoon, lazily throwing a leg over taekwoon’s hip. jaehwan’s breath is hot against taekwoon’s sensitive neck as he kisses at the pale skin there, kisses his way up the sharp angle of taekwoon’s jawline and presses a few more into the skin of taekwoon’s hamster-like cheeks; before finally _, finally_ — pressing one into the plushness of those cherry red lips.

“ _i love you, hyung_ ,” jaehwan breathes against taekwoon’s lips when he pulls away slightly, and that voice— sleep-raw and rough, breathy, dripping with love and sincerity; that voice is always the reason as to why taekwoon’s heart skips a beat, even now; the reason for the flutter of his lashes and the pretty flush painting his cheeks. jaehwan observes all of this, never misses a single detail; these are taekwoon’s unspoken ‘ _i love yous’_ , jaehwan knows. he closes in again; lips on lips, smile on smile and tongues dancing to the rhythm of a sweet waltz.

jaehwan pulls away to catch a breath, pretty mouth now glistening and a fresh shade of darker pink, cheeks flushed a soft dusky rose. he’s beautiful, always so pretty and radiant; and taekwoon would thank the heavens a million times over, for he’s got such a precious boy with him today, on this very special day.

(and forever more)

_“happy birthday, taekwoon hyung.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :))


End file.
